


Une fleur fane, une autre éclos

by winxixia



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia





	Une fleur fane, une autre éclos

 

 

« You're the very best, everyone's favourite guy ! I tell you, there is no one stronger than you! » Lefou said, a wide smile on his face.

« Thank you LeFou. I needed that, this evening. »

« I'm happy if you feel better... I'm leaving for tonight, then. »

« What ? Already ? »

« Yeah... 'Feel a bit under the weather tonight. Sorry... »

« Don't be sorry. Take care of yourself, mon ami. »

Gaston patted LeFou's back. The shorter man smiled and left the town. He walked a little moment alone in the dark streets then started coughing. He couldn't stop for a while. Finally he caught his breath again and he looked at the tiny bloody flowers in his hands.

« These flowers again... » He sighed.

« LeFou ?! »

LeFou quickly hid his hands behind his back and turned to face Stanley. The younger man had a worried face and he was frowning.

« You don't seem fine lately. Are you alright ? I saw you caughing, » Stanley said.

« It's nothing, » LeFou lied. « I just caught a cold. »

« Why are you hiding your hands in your back ? »

« I don't... »

Before he could predict it, Stanley grabbed his hand and forced him to show it. He looked so sad at this bloody view. LeFou felt embarassed.

« It's not- »

« You're in love with Gaston, am I correct ? »

LeFou's eyes widened in shock. He began to shake slightly.

« No... No, I... »

« Why do you love someone who won't love you back ? »

« You're mistaken- »

« I'm not. I won't tell anyone, LeFou. It's just... »

« It's none of your business. »

« LeFou, I just want- »

« Don't pity me, Stanley, » LeFou replied, angrily. « I didn't choose that ! What do you know about me ?! Leave me alone ! »

« … I just care about you, LeFou. You're my friend, and I don't want to lose you... »

«  _Mind your own business, Stanley._  »

He pushed Stanley and ran toward his house before locked himself in. He looked through the window to see Stanley still standing in the middle of the street. He was angry with the other man. Why was asking him that ? What was his problem ? He never understood him. He was always retired, not saying anything. Why did he care all of sudden ? His thought were interrupted by a new coughing fit. He coudn't breathe. He knew it was stupid to love someone without being loved in return. Because then the Hanahakis Dicease appears and flowers grow in your lungs and you suffocate until the day you die.

And he was dying.

 

The next day, he was wandering in town, thinking about what happened the night before. Los in thoughts, he didn't see the man coming toward him and almost ran in him.

« Pardon, I didn't..., » LeFou started and then froze. He glared at Stanley, in front of him.

« LeFou... »

The shorter man ignored him and started walking away.

« Wait ! » Stanley exclaimed while grabbing his arm.

« I don't have the time, Stanley- »

« I'm sorry. »

« Huh ? »

LeFou looked at him, not sure about what he just heard. Stanley spoke again.

« I shouldn't have insisted like this. I wanted to tell you I will support you no matter what, but I've been inconsiderate. If you need someone to talk to about anything. T'm here for you. Of course, you don't have to ! That's all I wanted to say. I'm glad we could talk. Au revoir ! »

He quickly ran away. LeFou didn't know what to think. He was given excuses but that didn't mean he had to forgive the other man right away. To speak about his love for Gaston in the middle of the street... Anyone could hear them, and then, it would be the end of him. Stanley wanted to be nice but he could have thought a little more.

LeFou started coughing and got some red rose petals. He quickly hid them in his pocket before he went back home as fast as he could.  
  
The next days were normal. He was spending them by walking around the town and the evenings at the tavern, praising Gaston. He had no chance to be ever loved by him. However the friendship the captain was giving him comforted him. It was another kind of love. It was enough for him.  
Sometimes Stanley gave him a glass of water when he was coughing or handed him some food. He was clearly trying to get his forgiveness. He was staying discreet though. To be honest, LeFou was starting to want to forgive him. Stanley was nice, quiet, always wishing to help. LeFou was in love with Gaston because he was so confident and strong. Stanley was the complete opposite but it felt good to be around him. He didn't want to be the center of the attention. He was staying in the shadows to not bother anyone.

« It was very brave of him to talk to me... he has been careless this time, but it happened only once. I'll talk to him tomorrow. »

The day after he bought some apples at the market and he searched for the other man. He asked Dick, the fruit seller and one of Stanley's friend, where he could find him.

« I didn't see him today, you should find him in his house. He seemed to be tired yesterday, maybe he caught a cold... »

LeFou thanked him before leaving. He felt Dick's look on his back. Why the other man was staring at hime like this ?

He quickly walked to Stanley's house. He knocked on the door and waited. After a moment he was beginning to think that maybe the other man wasn't home or he was sleeping but then he heard footsteps inside and Stanley opened eventually opened the door. He seemed surprised but he smiled and stepped aside to let the shorter man enter.

« Bonjour, LeFou. What brings you here ? »

« Bonjour. I wanted to give you some apples... Are you alright ? You're a bit pale... »

As Dick said, the taller man looked almost sick. However he chuckled before speaking again.

« I'm fine. I just feel under the weather today. Thank you for the apples... But what was that for ? »

« I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. »

« Huh ? »

« You wanted to be nice with me last time and I pushed you away. I hope you can forgive me. »

« … You have nothing to be forgiven. I shouldn't have talked about this outside. I can't imagine what would happen if someone hears us... »

« I know. And I also know you only meant well. Let's forget about this, alright? »

Stanley looked like he wanted to say something else. Maybe he wanted to know about LeFou's state. He was fine, really. He coughed less flowers. He still loved Gaston tenderly, but he had the impression his feelings for him weren't as strong as before. It was weird.

He got a sudden idea and he shared it with the taller man right away.

« Would you like to eat outside with me?It's my treat ! »

Once again Stanley looked surprised. LeFou was too to ask something like this. However he wanted it.

The other man accepted and they happily walked together around Villeneuve. LeFou discovered how funny Stanley was. He was also nice, sweet and caring. The shorter man promised himself to spend more time with him.

 

Some weeks have passed since this day. LeFou was wandering around the town. He was still spending a lot of time with Gaston but now he saw him only as a friend.

He then encountered him. The Captain smiled at him when he saw him.

« Bonjour LeFou! How are you mon ami ? » He asked.

« Bonjour Gaston. I'm fine, thanks. »

« Glad to hear that. Until lately you were pale and coughing. I was starting to think it was something really bad. »

« Thank you Gaston. »

Gaston wasn't wrong. LeFou could have died. However he fell in love with someone else and he wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell Stanley he loved him. Maybe he would be rejected but this time he could confess without fearing to be chased out of the village.

« It makes me think..., » Gaston said. « You were a lot with Stanley lately. He didn't seem to feel well either. I saw him yesterday, he seemed really sick. Do you know what he could have ? »

LeFou's heart sank. He didn't even pay attention to that. He noticed than Stanley was indeed feeling unwell but he didn't think so far...

' _Could it be..._ '

« Sorry Gaston. I have to go. »

« Mh ? LeFou ?! »

The chubby man ran to Stanley's house. He tried to knock on the door but it was open. He rushed inside. He barely restrained a scream when he saw the man lying in a pool of blood and petals, face to the ground.

« Stanley...? »

Stanley didn't move. LeFou let go the apples and fell on his knees. He gently turned the other man to pu him on the side. He was relieved to see him stil breathing. He looked at the flowers. So he had the Hanaki Dicease ? Was it the reason he wanted to help LeFou ?

« Oh, Stanley... »

He felt tears running along his cheeks and falling freely on Stanley's face. The dying man opened his eyes. He had almost no strenght left.

« LeFou... ? Is... Is that you... ? Why... are you here... ? »

« I... I had something to tell you... But, Stanley... Why... Why didn't you tell me... ! »

Stanley coughed. Blood and red roses escaped his lips.

« Stanley ! » LeFou exclaimed. « Tell me who you love, I'll get them right away ! »

« LeFou... No, it's no use... I know... They will never... Love me... »

« How can you say that ?! They would be a fool to not love you ! »

Stanley cupped his cheeks. They were looking at each other, both crying. Then LeFou knew.

« … It was me ? That's why you wanted to help me... To save me... »

« Gaston... may be amazing... But he's not... Interested in men... I didn't want... To see you dying... In front of me... »

« So now _you_ are dying in front of _me_  ! »

The taller man tried to smile but the pain was too strong. The flowers in his lungs were suffocating him. He was dying. The chubby man started to yell.

« Stanley! No, Stanley, please, don't die ! I love you ! Please ! I love you ! »

He pressed a kiss on his lips. But Stanley was already so weak... He slowly lost consciousness in the arms of the man he loved since so long and who finally loved him in return.

Sadly, it was too late.

 

At least that's what he thought. He woke up in his bed. He was wearing a clean shirt. He was still weak because of all the blood he lost but he was alive. He remembred yells before he fainted and the feeling of LeFou's lips on his own. It was still a bit confused.

Speaking of LeFou, he was sleeping next to him, his head resting in his arms, sitten on a chair near the bed. Stanley hesitated a few seconds before caressing the head of the sleeping man. His savior. Thanks to him he could breathe again. Thanks to him he was alive.

LeFou moved a little and lifted his head. He looked the other man with a sleepy expression before jumping up.

« Stanley ! You're awake ! How are you ? »

He was now looking worried.

« I'm fine thanks to you. »

« That's good... That's good... »

The chubby man was now crying. He almost threw himself on Stanley. He tried to speak but his shirt covered his words. The taller man comforted him by kissing his hair and whispering rassuring words in his ear. The shorter man eventually calmed down. He sighed.

« You scared me so much... I feared I would lose you... There was so much blood... A chance I arrived... Why didn't you tell me ? »

« And what did you want me to say ? 'hey, I love you, but I also have the Hanakis Decease like you, so please forget the man you always loved for me so we won't die ?' Yes, I hoped you would like me but I mostly wanted you to live. »

« ...I... I understand... I'm sorry... I should have seen you were... »

« Don't blame yourself. I chose to hide it from you. Only Tom and Dick knew. We were always spending time together. I wans't that discreet it seems. »

« Yes, that's what they told me. They broke into the house just after you passed out. They helped me to put you in bed and to change your clothes. They also cleaned the blood. They were worried too... »

« I should go to see them later... »

« Rest for now. They told me they would come later. »

« Alright. Thank you LeFou. I... I love you. »

« I-I love you too Stanley. Please, never leave me. »

« I won't. »

Stanley cupped LeFou's cheek and leant to kiss him. The shorter man melted in the kiss and returned it. He promised himself to always be there for Stanley and always remember him that he loved him.

 


End file.
